Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory gets back from the Obama's Campaign Trail after being away 1 year since graduating yale, she gets her Dream Job and meets her Dream guy when she moves to New York. She comes back for her mums wedding before Rory moves away to New York to live.
1. Prolouge

**Gilmore Girls - Rory Gilmore Dream Job and Dream Guy**

* * *

*** Marty works at an architectural firm and his boss is Sebastian Harper.**

* Rory works for the New York Times (her dream job) she has been working there for a month, her boss's name is Victoria Parker, she is married to Darius Parker and he runs his own music business in the same building as Victoria works.

*** Sebastian Harpers new junior assistant Clara Forester.**

*** Dean lives and works in New York in a car sales business which he is vice president of. The car sales business is called Forester Motors; John Forester his father owns the business.**

*** Rory's dad Christopher, Sherry and Gigi lives in Stars Hollow, Connecticut now, they moved there after Rory's graduation from Yale.**

*** A few years after graduation Olivia moves to San Francisco and studies to become an art teacher.**

*** Lucy moves to Chicago for a few years and she meets Marty again and they get back together and they then move to New York a year later.**

*** Lucy becomes a photographer.**

*** James Rory's second cousin gets engaged to Jessica and they live in New York.**

*** Jennifer Rory's other second cousin, James's sister gets married to Jamie Jones during the time Rory is reporting on Obama's Campaign Trail.**

*** Jennifer and Jamie have an 8 month old daughter named Rosemary Ann Jones.**

*** Leslie, Millie, Cameron, Mandy, Liam and Kelly where all on Obama's Campaign Trail with Rory with about 5 others who they didn't really get to know.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Note:**

**I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any characters from the show that I have in this story.**  
**The only characters I own from this story are the ones I made up.**  
**Jamie - Jennifer's husband**  
**Jennifer - James sister, Rory's second Cousin**  
**Jessica - James fiancée**  
**Millie - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Leslie - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Mandy - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Kelly - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Liam - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Cameron - Rory friend from the Campaign Trail**  
**Victoria - Rory's boss**  
**Darius - Victoria's husband**  
**Sebastian - Marty and Clara's boss**  
**Lilia - Doyle's work mate, Brian's friend**  
**Brain - Rory's work mate**  
**Sandra - Rory work mate**  
**Sarah - Matt's fiancée**

_**

* * *

**_

**Authors Note:**

**About My Made Up Characters**  
*** Jamie Jones is Jennifer's husband they have been married for 1 year and he has a 8 month old daughter called Rosemary Ann Jones. He is 6' 1" (1.85 m) tall, he has light short brown hair and hazel colored eyes, he grew up in Salt Lake City, Utah, USA.**  
**He is 32 years old and works at a bookstore in Hartford, Connecticut and also lives in Hartford, Connecticut with Jennifer and Rosemary.**

*** Jennifer is James sister and Rory's second cousin, she is married to Jamie Jones and has a 8 month old daughter called Rosemary Ann Jones, she is 5' 8" (1.73 m) tall, she has long golden blonde hair and light blue eyes, she is 29 years old, she lives in**  
**Hartford, Connecticut with Jamie and Rosemary, she works at a clothing store at Hartford mall.**

*** Jessica is James fiancée they have been engaged for 1 year and they are planning on getting married, she lives in New York with James. She is 5' 6½" (1.69 m), she has brown eye and medium length curly brown hair, she work in a local cafe in New York.**  
**She is 30 years old.**

****

* Lilia is Doyle's work mate at the Chicago Sun Times, she has lived in Chicago for 4 years, she is also Brian's friend that he has know for a while. She is 5' 4½" (1.64 m) tall and 23 years old. She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

_*** Leslie is also a friend of Rory from the Campaign Trail and she is Rory cousin Jess' girlfriend, she lives in Florida. She is a writer wanting to become a published author. She is 5' 10" (1.78 m) tall; she has long blonde hair and brown eyes.**_**  
**_**  
* Mandy is also a friend of Rory's from the Campaign Trail, she is 5' 2" (1.57 m) tall, she has long brown curly hair and hazel eyes, she is 24 years. She lives in Ohio. She is married had has been for the last 3 years and has 2 daughters, Lizzy and Carmen.  
Her husband's name is Mark. **_**  
**_**  
* Kelly is also a friend of Rory's from the Campaign Trail, she is dating Cameron who was also on the Campaign Trail with Rory, she lives in Boston in a flat with Cameron, she is 5' 10" (1.78 m) tall, she has long Auburn hair and green eyes. She is 25 years old.**_**  
**_**  
* Liam is also a friend of Rory's from the Campaign Trail, he is engaged to Lindsay Lister but known her before he went on the Campaign Trail, he works at The Australian Times and lives with Lindsay in Melbourne, Australia. He is 29 years old; he is 5' 11" (1.80 m) tall.  
He has short brown hair and hazel eyes.**_**  
**_**  
* Cameron is also a friend of Rory's from the Campaign Trail he is dating Kelly who also was on the Campaign Trail, he works at the Boston Globe and lives in Boston with Kelly. He is 5' 10" (1.78 m) tall, he has short black hair and he is 24 years old.**_**  
**_**  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Words In Italics Are What The Characters Think. Mainly Rory Or Dean**

* * *

**Prologue**

One month after Rory gets back, after one year being on Obama's Campaign Trail, Rory go to back home to Stars Hollow, Connecticut for her mother's wedding to Luke Danes, she was one of her mums bridesmaid's with Lukes daughter April.  
Sookie is also in Lorelai wedding party as her maid of honor. Luke gets Jess (his nephew, Liz's son) to be his best man.  
Rory decides to reapply for a job at the New York Times and this time she gets it. So Rory moves to New York on the Sunday after her mum's wedding.

On the day Rory leaves for New York Rory's home town of Stars Hollow throws her a going away party which Luke, Lane and Zach all organize.  
The entire town, her grandparents, Christopher, Sherry, Gigi and friends including Paris and Doyle are also there to see Rory off. Rory leaves at 4:00pm to go to catch her fight to New York.  
She has to be there 2 hours before her flight. Luke and Lorelai drops her off at the air port and waves to Rory as she is leaving to go to the departure lounge.  
Rory's plan boards at 6:00pm, she doesn't get to New York until 9:00pm. She takes a taxi to the flat she had brought a few days earlier.

Paris and Doyle have moved away from Hartford, Connecticut, they move to Chicago where Paris starts her residency at Chicago Mercy Hospital and Medical Centre, Doyle starts work at the Chicago Sun Times newspaper as a journalist.  
They move into an apartment in west town, on W Chicago Avenue which is halfway between both of their jobs.  
Paris and Doyle leave to catch their flight to Chicago the same day as Rory moves to New York. Rory and Paris talks a lot on the phone and they get each other's address so they can visit and talk to one another.

In the day after Rory moves into her flat which is on 9th Avenue, she starts at the New York Times on the Monday. She meets her boss Victoria Jean Parker who is 36 years old with straight long shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, who is 5' 5" (1.65 m) tall, she has been working for the New York Times for 4 years and she is married to Darius Parker.  
Vitctoria shows Rory around the newspaper and gets introduced to all the staff in a staff meeting on her first day there.  
Her desk is beside a guy named Brian, he is 26 years old and he has lived in New York for 8 years and worked at the Times for 4 years. He is 5' 10½" (1.79 m) tall. He has short black hair and green eyes. He is the photo editor for the newspaper.  
She also meets Sandra works on the entertainment section of the newspaper. She is 27 years old and has only worked at The New York Times for 2 years. She is 5' 1½" (1.56 m) tall, she has straight shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes.

During Rory's first week at the New York Times she make friends with Brian and Sandra.  
Also during Rory's first week on her job at the New York Times, Christopher, Gigi, Sherry, Luke, April, Jess, Lorelai, Emily and Richard all come to visit Rory at her flat in New York.  
Rory has to go to the Mazzella Market at 694 9th Avenue to get groceries.  
She has lunch with her family on the days they come to visit her.  
When Jess comes to visit with Luke, Lorelai and April she finds out that Jess is going to be starting his third novel and will be promoting it in the next few months and that he lives in Philadelphia.  
In the weekend that first week of Rory's job she also gets a visit from Lane, Zach, Paris and Doyle. Lane and Zach visit on the Saturday and goes home on the Sunday morning.  
Paris and Doyle come to visit Rory on the Sunday and goes back to Chicago on the Sunday night.

While her parents, Luke, Gigi, April, Jess and Sherry are in New York visiting Rory, Rory shows them around her work and introduces her to some of the staff at the New York Times.  
Also when her grandparents, Paris, Doyle, Lane and Zach come to visit her they go out to lunch and Rory also shows them around the New York Times and introduces them to the staff that is working on the days when they are there.  
Rory's first assignment on her first week at the New York Times she works with Brian and Sandra on a play at Westside theatre on 380 W 34rd street.  
They all work on the article together and finish it on the Friday night and put it on Victoria's desk before they leave work.  
When they send the article in they go out to dinner together all three of them and they get to know each other and they become friends.  
At the dinner they go to El Papasito on 334 W 53rd street, it is a restaurant that Brian chooses.  
They all take their cars to the restaurant but Rory doesn't have a car, because her old car is in Stars Hollow. She is going to buy another one, because she gave her car to Lane, so she gets a ride to the restaurant by Brian.  
When they get to the restaurant the waiter sits them at a three person table.

* * *

They order their dinner; while they are waiting for their dinner they talk about themselves and get to know each other.

"So Rory what did you do before you started at the New York Times?" Sandra asks

"I was reporting on Obama's Campaign Trail for about a year when I finished at university" Rory tells them

"That sounds interesting, did you enjoy it?" Brian asks

"Yeah most of the time, but missed my mum lots" Rory tells him

"Yeah, so you're pretty close to your mum then?" Sandra and Brian both ask at the same time

"Yeah I am, she is like my best friend in the world, my mum pretty much raised me because my dad was not really around, I hardly saw him when I was younger" Rory tells them  
"Enough with me what about you 2?" Rory asks

"Well I have been working at the New York Times for 4 years now, I started there after I finished university" Brian tells her

"Iv'e only been there 2 years, I was previously working at Stamford Eagle Gazette" Sandra tell her

"Oh really, I worked there for a bit while I was at university!" Rory exclaims  
"Yeah, why did you leave?" Sandra asks

"Well I didn't actually leave, see Mr Huntzberger who is my now ex boyfriends father had offered me an internship there but one day he called me into his office and said I didn't have what it takes, so he fired me or whatever you could call it" Rory answered

"How did you feel?" Brian asks

"Hurt at first, I quit school at the time because I wasn't sure about my future, had several fights with my boyfriend mainly to do with his dad and other stuff between me and him, my mum and I stopped talking at the time I dropped out, I even moved into my grandparents pool house then I ended up moving into the main house, got into a bit of trouble, but through the time I had off from uni I realized that I wasn't going to let anyone tell me what I can and cannot do, I also realized I didn't need the internship because I mean he only offered me the internship to me because of how his family acted towards me when my boyfriend invited me to dinner" Rory tells them

"So you dropped out of university because of what your boyfriends father said to you?" Sandra asks shocked

"Yeah, I did but I went back in the end which is the main thing, my mum and I got back on track and now Im here" Rory says

"Where did you go to university/college Rory? "Brian questions her

"Yale, one of my friends from high school also ended up going there too, so we were roommates." Rory tells them.

* * *

"Where did you go to college or university Sandra, Brain?" Rory asks

"New York University." Brian replies

"Have you always lived here in New York?" Rory asks  
"No, I grew up in Canada, I moved here for university about 8 years ago" Brian tells her

"Oh, so what is it like there in Canada?" Rory asks

"Nice, lived there for a long time" Brian answers

"So Sandra where you from and where did you grow up?" Brian asks her

"I went to London university and I lived in England since I was 5 till I came to Connecticut 5 years ago and then to New York 2 years after Connecticut" Sandra tells them

"Where did you grow up Rory?" Sandra asks

"Stars Hollow It's a small town out of Hartford you may not heard of it, it's in Connecticut, I may take you guys there sometime" Rory tells them

"No I haven't, but going to see it sounds great" Sandra says  
"Me neither and I also would love to see your home town" Brian replies

"So Rory, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" asks Brian.  
Rory's thinking: Why is Brian asking me this, is it his way of asking me out or something, does he like me. I so can't read signs about people anymore.

"Are you trying to ask me out or something" Rory replies

"No, single, I was dating, my boyfriend Logan and I we lived together while we were at Yale, I moved in with him after my best friend kicked me out of our flat because there were no more available flats on campus or near campus so I moved in with Logan. But before I went on the Obama's Campaign Trail, we broke up at my graduation because we both wanted different things and he was moving to London, but I didn't know what I was going to do at the time, I had no plans but also I wasn't ready for that step in our relationship, so he moved to London for his work without me and I stayed at home, but he didn't want to do the long distance thing again, we where together for 3 years before we broke up" Rory tells them

"What about you 2?" Rory asks

"You know Brent from work that does the articles about crime/violence/law?" Sandra asks

"Yeah, iv'e meet him on Monday, he seems really nice" Rory says

"Well we have been together for 2 years now" Sandra tells them

"Wow, same length of time you have been working at The New York Times" Rory says.

* * *

Rory turns to Brian "So are you seeing anyone Brian, since you asked the question first?" Rory asks

"Nope, Im single two at the moment, but there is someone Im interested in but she lives out of town, she lives in Chicago and works at Chicago Sun Times and we have been friends for ages, but I haven't told her how I feel" Brian tells Rory

"Well you should tell her or she might start dating someone else." Rory replies

"How do you know that, has it happened to you?" Brian asks  
"Well sort of, one of my friends from Yale Marty liked me since we meet in freshman year but I didn't know because he never told me, he said to me one time that I should off known because we were always hanging out, but truly I didn't know, so after he found out I was dating Logan who he thought was a complete jerk because of the ways Logan also treated him, our friendship struggled because of his feelings for me so he left and we didn't see yeah other for a long while, the next time we saw each other was when I had met this girl Lucy and her friend Olivia, they both went to Yale, I met Lucy and Olivia at one of Olivia's art shows that I was doing an article for the school paper, we became friends and one of the times when I was hanging out at Lucy's dorm room after we got back from Stars Hollow, her boyfriend that she was always talking about walked in and it was Marty but he just ignored me every time I tried to talk to him, then later on his girlfriend found out that we already knew each other because Logan told her because he never told Lucy that we had been friends and I just went along with it and almost lost Lucy and Olivia as friends" Rory tells them

"So how did you and Marty meet at Yale?" Sandra and Brian both ask

"That's a funny story actually, Marty and I met my freshman year at Yale, the first 2 week I as there my roommate and I had a party sort of thing in our dorm room to make friends, Paris my roommate wasn't having any fun at all and she wanted to go to sleep because it was late so she throw everyone out, later that night when I went out into the hallway. I found Marty who was drunk and naked outside my dorm room, he was lost and on the wrong floor and eventually after he got over the embracement of what happened we became fast good friends" Rory tell them

"Your got to be kidding me" Sandra says laughthing

"No I am not, it's a true story" Rory replies

"That story can't be true, how did you really meet him?" Brian asks

"I just told you, it is true" Rory exclaims

"Fine whatever" Brian and Sandra says

* * *

There dinner finally comes to the table and they start eating.  
After dinner while they waiting to pay the bill they talk.

"What do your parents do?" Sandra asks

"Dad's a hot shot lawyer in America and my mum isn't working at the moment, she is in between jobs because she was made redundant last month" Brian tells them

"My mum and dad are both part managers of our family restaurant in London" Sandra tells them

"Sounds interesting" Brian replies

"So what does your parents do Rory?" Sandra and Brian both asks

"Well my dad Christopher works at a finance firm in Boston, my step dad Luke owns a diner in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, my mum Lorelai has just started to run her own Inn with her best friend Sookie called the Dragonfly Inn" Rory tells them

"Sounds, like you have a big family" Brian exclaims

"Yeah kind off, there is Jess (my cousin and Luke's nephew), April (Luke daughter), Gigi (my dad Christopher's daughter), Lorelai (my mum), Christopher (my dad), Sherry (step mum and Gigi's mum), Luke (step dad), Emily and Richard (mums parents and my grandparents) plus my other grandparents Francine and Straub (dad's parents)." Rory tells them

"I have a small family, just, me my parents, and both sets of grandparents, 2 sister and 3 cousins." Sandra tells them

"I only have 1 older brother, 2 nephews, my parents, and mums parents who are my only grandparents and 4 cousins. I never known my dad's parents at all so I don't know If they are alive or dead" Brian replies

* * *

They all pay for the dinner a third of the bill each of $40.00. Total bill is $120.  
As they walk out of the dinner Rory bumps into Honor (Logan's sister)

"Hey Rory, have you heard from Logan recently by any chance?" Honor asks

"No sorry Honor, not since about graduation about 2 and a half years ago when we broke up except for just after I went on the Obama's Campaign Trail last year" Rory tells Honor

"Why would I hear from him anyway?" Rory asks

"Oh, he was just asking about you, just wondering how you were doing" Honor replies

"Well next time you talk to him you can tell him Im doing well, I just started working at the New York Times" Rory tells Honor

"Also good luck with his new business in London" Rory adds

"I will do that and he has actually just moved to San Francisco in California now" Honor tells Rory

"Anyway still tell him good luck and I sorry about hurting him and things ending the way they did, I never wanted to do that" Rory tells Honor

"I will, but you know Rory it has been 2 and a half years since..." Honor says in angrily but half way through Rory cuts Honor off

"I know, I do" Rory replies

* * *

Josh (Honors husband) comes up behind her, Brian, Sandra.

"Hey Honor, you ready to go?" Josh asks

"Yeah" Honor replies then walks over to Josh and turns back to Rory "See you Rory" Honor says

"Hi Rory, Bye Rory" Josh says as Honor and him leave

Honor and Josh walk off together.

* * *

Honor and Josh have left and Brian and Sandra are a little confused about what just happened.

"Who was that?" asks Brian

"Why was she asking you if you heard from your ex Logan, he still your ex isn't he?" Sandra asks before Rory could answer Brian's question

"Yes he is and well that was Honor, Logan's sister and the other one was Josh her husband, me and Logan sort of ended up friends kind of, for a few months after the breakup but I haven't talked to him since I was on the Obama's Campaign Trail. So maybe he wasn't that ok with the friends thing after all, I don't know" Rory tells them

"And what was that about you asking her to tell him you're sorry for hurting him?" Brian asks curiously

"Well he asked me to move to London with him a few days before my graduation day and also asked me to marry him but I told him that I didn't want to get married and it just wasn't the right time and stuff, so it was all or nothing" Rory tells them

* * *

As they walked to the cars they continued to talk.  
Sandra got to her car first because it was the closest park to the restaurant.

"See you guys at work on Monday" Sandra says

"Yeah, see you Sandra" Brian replies

"Bye Sandra, see you Monday" Rory replies

Brian and Rory walks to his car and he drives Rory to her flat.

"See you Brian" Rory says and she smiles at Brian.

"See you Rory" Brian says back smiling at Rory.

* * *

When Rory gets up to her flat, Jess is standing outside her door, he is leaning against the wall.  
Rory unlocks her flat door.

"Hey Rory, iv'e been standing here for half an hour, where have you been?" Jess asks

"Hey Jess, what a greeting, sorry about that, I didn't know you where still here, if I did I would of came home earlier, sorry again jess come on in." Rory replies as they enter Rory's apartment.

"That's ok" Jess replies

"Iv'e been out to dinner with a couple of work mates, you meet them on Tuesday, Brian and Sandra" Rory tells him

"Oh, they are nice" Jess says

"Yeah they are, Brian gave me a ride home" Rory tells him

"Would you like a cup of coffee Jess?" Rory asks

"Yes please Rory, thanks" Jess answers

* * *

Rory makes them a cup of coffee and they sit in the lounge and continue talking.

"I thought you went back to Philly, so what you doing still in New York?" Rory asks

"No reason really, had a meeting at a few bookstores and just wanted to hang out with my step cousin longer, but I go home tomorrow back to Philadelphia" Jess tells her

"So how is Truncheon Books and Chris and Matt?" Rory asks

"Truncheon Books is doing great, Chris and Matt are great, Matt is engaged to Sarah they are getting married in 9 months from now and Chris has just met someone, her name is Millie, she says she knows you she was on the Obama Campaign with you" Jess tells Rory

"Oh really, she is really nice, they are a perfect match" Rory says

"Does Chris really like her?" Rory asks

"Yeah he does, I'll tell him you said that, Chris says he has never met anyone like her before, also both Matt and Chris wanted to tell you that they hope you can come to visit soon" Jess tell her

"I will see what I can do, I might come to Philadelphia for a visit on one of my days off, also give Sarah and Matt my congratulations" Rory tells Jess

"I will, so you got your dream job. So how's it going?" Jess asks

"Good, I finished my first article this afternoon at work" Rory tell Jess and smiles

"So how's your third novel going Jess?" Rory asks

"Halfway through, hope you can make it when I promote the book" Jess replies

"I'll try let me know close to the time when it is" Rory tells Jess

"I will, maybe you could write an article on it" Jess says

"Maybe, my boss Victoria gives me my assignments to do" Rory jokes

"Maybe I will ask your Boss if you can write it" Jess jokes back

* * *

They hang out talking and catching up till 10:00pm at night.

"I have to go now, see you Rory" Jess tells her

"OK, bye Jess" Rory replies

Rory and Jess hug then Jess heads back to his hotel for his flight the next morning.

* * *

On Rory's second weekend in New York, she has the Saturday off so she decides to go to Chicago to visit Paris and Doyle for the day.  
Paris has the morning off and Doyle has the afternoon of so she has lunch with Paris and dinner with Doyle at his apartment.  
He shows her his and Paris apartment. Rory leaves at 8:00pm to catch her flight back to New York because she has work the next day.

On Rory's third week in New York Rory has both Saturday and Sunday off so she goes to Philadelphia to visit Jess.  
Rory drives down on Saturday morning 6:30am and gets there around 11:50am. Rory drives to Truncheon Books.  
Rory rings Sarah who is Matt's fiancée, she is 26 years old, 5' 3½" (1.61 m) tall and she has long blonde wavy hair.  
Rory rings to let Chris and Matt that she is coming to visit them and Jess but not tell Jess because Rory wants to surprise him.  
When Rory gets to Truncheon Books Rory hopes out of the car and waits for signal to go in, when Jess isn't looking at the door Rory walks in and the door bell ring.  
Rory walks over to Jess. Jess is still facing Sarah, Matt and Chris.

"Hello, are you the author Jess Mariano, Im a reporter from the New York Times and Im here to talk to Jess Mariano about his novels he has written" Rory says disguising her voice

"Yes that's me, when do you like to interview me?"Jess ask

"Is right now ok?" Rory asks keeping up her act

"Sure, what your name?" Jess asks and hears Sarah, Matt, Chris Laugh

Rory decides to undisguised her voice now because he feel for the joke.

"How could you not know it was me Jess?" Rory asks and starts to laugh

* * *

Jess turns around to see Rory standing there with Matt, Chris, Sarah all laughing together

"Hi Rory, good to see you" Jess says and hugs Rory

"Hi Jess" Rory replies, Jess hears Matt, Chris and Sarah still laughing behind him

"What's going on here, whats so funny, why is everyone laughing?" Jess asks confused

"You fell for my joke, you actually thought I was here as a reporter to talk about your novel your writing, Im not even working this weekend Jess, I came for a visit silly" Rory tells Jess

"But you are a reporter for the New York Times" Jess replies is still a little confused

"Jess mate, we knew Rory was coming" Chris says

"What, how?" Jess asks

"Rory rang me to let me know that she was coming, she wanted to surprise you Jess" Sarah tells him

"Hey Rory" Chris says

"Hello Rory, how's New York and The New York Times?" Matt asks

"Hey Matt, Chris New York's great, Matt & Sarah I hear congratulations are in order" Rory replies

"Yeah, Im getting married to Sarah!" Matt exclaims excited

"Thanks Rory" Matt and Sarah say at the same time

Sarah and Matt are going out of Truncheon Books because they have weeding planning to do.

"See you Rory, catch up later, we have got some wedding planning to do now" Matt and Sarah tells them all

"Sure see you, Matt, Sarah" Everyone says

* * *

Sarah and Matt walk out of Truncheon Books and then a few minutes later Millie walks in.  
Millie is one of Rory friends she made on the Campaign Trail, she is 26 years old and is Chris' girlfriend. She is 5' 5" (1.65 m) tall.  
Her hair is past the shoulder length light golden brown hair  
and she has blue eyes. She lives in Philadelphia in a flat with Chris.

"Hey Millie" Jess says

"Hey Jess" Millie replies

"Hey Millie" Rory says

"Hey Rory, I didn't know you where coming" Millie replies

"Yeah, Jess didn't know either, I came for a surprise visit" Rory tell her

"And she played a nasty trick on me" Jess tell Millie like a little kid and Millie Laughs

"Hey Babe" Chris says

"Hey Chris" Millie replies and goes over to Chris and hugs and kisses him

"Rory what you been doing since you left Obama's Campaign Trail?" Millie asks

"I went back home to Stars Hollow for about one month before I moved to New York, 3 weeks ago, I work at The New York Times as a reporter also my mum and Jess' uncle got married after I got back home" Rory tells her  
"What about you Mille?" Rory asks  
"Not much, went back home to California for a few weeks before I came here to Philadelphia and meet Chris, talked to Leslie, Mandy and Kelly a few weeks ago when I saw them, also got an email a month ago from Cameron" Millie tells Rory

"Sounds like they going to start having girl talk, so Jess lets go somewhere" Chris says to Jess and Rory and Millie hear this

"You don't need to we will go out Im hungry anyway, see you Chris, Jess" Rory says

"Yeah that sounds good" Millie replies

"Bye Jess, Chris" Millie says

"Ok, Bye Millie, Rory" Jess replies

"Bye Rory, Millie" Chris replies as well

* * *

Rory and Millie leave Truncheon Books.  
Rory and Millie go to a cafe a few blocks away and get some lunch and coffee.  
They sit down at table.

"So what did he say in the emails you got from Cameron?" Rory asks curiously wanting to know

"Well he's living in Boston and he works for the Boston Globe newspaper there, he also went back home to California for a few week when we got back from The Campaign Trial, he has also been talking to Liam and Liam is getting married to someone named Lindsay, also he was wanting to know if I had talked to anyone else from the Obama's Campaign Trail and asked a lot about you Rory" Millie tell her

"Why?" Rory asks confused

"You know that me and Cameron both grew up in California and went to school together and that we are friends and he knows we are friends and he told me that he likes you and I mean, really likes" Millie tells her

"Oh, I like him too, but not that way, I like him as friends, also Im not ready to go out with anyone at the moment, even though me and Logan have been broken up for 2 and half years, Logan has a big part of my life" Rory replies

"Oh, so your saying if you were going to date you wouldn't date him" Millie's says a little angry

"Kind of, I know he is your friend and I don't want to hurt him though" Rory tells her

They continue to talk about it and then they go back to Truncheon Books and Matt and Sarah where back, later that night they all go out to dinner, Rory stays at Jess, Matt and Chris's apartment.  
Rory hangs out and she heads back to New York on Sunday afternoon. She gets back Sunday night and orders take in.

* * *

**Would Like to Know What You Think Of My Story, So Please Read Story And Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

A/N: Words In Italics Are What The Charaters Think. Mainly Rory Or Dean

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A month after Rory had moved to New York where it was winter, it was a monday and Rory has work today she gets up, dressed and has breakfast.  
Rory leaves her flat and locks up and goes to the Empire Coffee & Tea Shop on 568 9th Avenue, her flat is just down the street 20 minutes away, she is in line to order a coffee, she evenually gets her coffee then leaves the coffee shop and her phone rings.  
Rory answer it and a very familer voice talks.

"Hey Rory, its Jess here" Jess answers his phone

"Hey Jess" Rory replies

"So you told me to let you know when the promotion of my book will be" Jess says

"That I did" Rory replies and Jess starts to laugh.

* * *

Rory is walking to work while she is talking on the phone to Jess when she bumps into a tall, dark handsome person and Rory stops and looks at her blouse, she spillt her coffee over herself.

"Ouch" Rory screeches

"Thats hot, hot coffee!" Rory exclaims

Rory looks at her blouse then her watch. She realizes she's going to be late.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" Rory repeats to herself but Jess hears it over the phone.

"Rory Gilmore watch your language" Jess shouts over the phone Rory thinks to herself that when Jess says it that it is something her grandmother would say

"Sorry grandmother" Rory says joking

"Rory, you know im not your grandmother im offended" Jess says hurt Rory starts laughing

"Sorry Jess, you where just acting like her, Sorry for cursing over the phone I thought I was saying just to my self, sorry but I have to go, I need to go back home before I go to work, at this rate im going to be late for work, call you later

about the book promotion ok Jess" Rory tell Jess

"Sure, I don't want you to be late, thats ok, bye Rory" Jess replies

"Bye Jess" Rory says

* * *

Rory hangs up and she looks up and she see's Dean standing there confussed.

"Hello Rory" Dean says

"Hey Dean, so what you doing in New York? " Rory asks

"I live here about 40 minutes or so minues away down 8th Avenue, i moved here 1 year ago, after I went back to college and studied Business" Dean tells Rory

"Thats so great Dean, I live in New York too I moved here about 1 month ago, I just live just a few block aways from here too, but bown 9th Avenue" Ror tells Dean

"Cool, so I heard you talking to Jess just then, so would you like a ride to your flat and we can talk and you can hopefully not be late for work" Dean say

"That sounds great, thanks Dean, and yeah I was. My mum married luke a while ago, when I got back from traverling for work and it was before I moved here to New York, so me and Jess are step cousins" Rory tells Dean

* * *

Rory and Dean talk while theyt walk to Dean's car.

"Im curious, just before when you where talking to Jess in your conversation why did you call him your grandmother, why?" Dean asks

"Well just after I spilt the coffee over me and I was cursing, Jess told me to watch my language, so I called him my grandmother because if it was her on the phone she would say that exact phrase" Rory answers Dean laughs

Dean and Rory hop in his car and he drives to Rory's flat which is not far from where she is.

* * *

On the way to her flat and on the way inside her building to her flat Rory and Dean talk.

"So I never asked you, what you doing in New York Rory?" Dean asks

"Well you know that I have wanted to be a journalist since I was young, well I am a journalist at the New York Times" Rory answers with a smile

"Your dream job, I always knew you would get there" Dean replies with a smile while watching the road

"Yeah thanks, Dean" Rory smiles proudly as they hop out of Dean car cause the arrive at Rory's building and Dean walks in with her

"What about that guy from your grandparents house, Logan wasn't it, I though I heard you married him or something" Dean says

"Yeah I did date him, Um... he moved to San Fransico, California last I heard which was about a month ago when I bumped into his sister and she meantioned it, me and Logan have been broken up  
around the time I graduatied Yale, he did propose but I turned him down, thats why we broke up" Rory tell him looking at the ground and Rory tenses up when she is talkinig about it and Dean notices

"Rory im sorry, I brought it up" Dean apologises and lightly rubbing her arm

"That's fine Dean you didn't know, it just a tense subject" Rory tells him

"I understand, I do, it is just you all nerves around me at the moment" Dean say

"Im fine, its just been a while talking about this with someone other my family or 2 friends from work" Rory explains

"You don't need to be nevious around me Rory" Dean tells her

"What do you do Dean?" Rory asks changing the subject

* * *

They are at Rory's flat Rory unlocks the door and she lets Dean in Rory heads to her room to get changed while Rory is getting changed.

"Been in New York about 2 years now, I work at a car yard, saleing cars. Im the vice president at the company" Rory is starst smiling again

"That's really great Dean, im so happy that your doing so well for yourself" Rory tells Dean

"Me too, for you I mean as I said before I always thought you would reach your goals" Dean says and smiles

"Thanks for saying that well that only proberbly because of Jess..." Rory tells him before she gets cut off by Dean

"What do you mean proberbly because of Jess?" Dean asks

"Oh, I forgot you don't know that a few years ago about just before fourth semester of my second year I dropped out..." Rory explains before Dean cuts Rory off again

"What, you dropped out!" Dean exclaims

"Yes, it was onlyfor about 3 months, it was the longest time me and my mum didn't talk for that whole time, but I went back, and it was all because of Jess and I don't think he even realized it, I saw what Jess was doing with his life and even though he was doing  
so well even though he never went to college or anything he is doing well for himself and it made me realize after a hugh fight me and Jess had of me dropping out of Yale and stuff about Logan, I realized what Jess was saying was right and I was being a idiot and I  
nded up going back to Yale" Rory explains

"Thats good, but why did you do drop out in the first place?" Dean asks

"I don't want to talk about that part, its to hard at the moment" Rory tells Dean  
_Dean thinks to himself why doesn't she want to tell me, did have something to do with Logan wonder._

"Ok, but if you do ever want to tell me you know you can, you can always tell me anything" Dean tells her

* * *

Rory is finished getting changed so she comes out of her room, Rory and Dean leave her flat.  
Rory looks at her watch, she notices she running 2 minutes late for work.

Rory's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hey Rory, where are you?" Brian asks

"Sorry Brian, had to get changed, had a accident with some coffee, will be there as soon as I can" Rory tell Brian

"Don't take too long, we have meeting in 10 minutes, it is very important" Brian tell her

"Tell Victoria, im on my way, I try get there on time" Rory tells Brian

"Ok, I will tell her Rory, but get here" Brian says

"Thanks Brian, see you in a few minutes" Rory says

Rory hangs up her phone, Dean and Rory are outside her flat building.

"Sound like your running late, would you like a ride to work?" Dean asks

"That would be fantastic, thanks Dean" Rory replies

"That phone call sounded important, so what was that about?" Dean asks

"Yeah sort of, Brian from work was just letting me know that we have a meeting in 10 minutes and it is important that I need to be there" Rory tell him

"So you and Jess, are you together" Dean asks out of the blue

"What?, No we are just step cousins, that would be just weird now, I just told him that I would go to his book promotion coming up of his thrid novel and I think he may actually be dating someone anyway" Rory answers

"So Jess a writter, who would of thought" Dean says

"Yeah, he has 2 novels out, I will show you sometime" Rory tells Dean Rory smiles at Dean

"So are you dating anyone?" Rory asks

"No one at the moment, no one since I was with you" Dean answers  
_Rory thinks to herself Yes, Dean is single, I am single, and I have always loved him, I hope he still loves me and wants to be with me, should I ask him out or wait for him to ask me out_

"Are you dating anyone?" Dean asks which pulls Rory out of her thoughts

"No, not at moment" Rory tells him  
_Dean thinks Yay Rory is single too, I hope we can get back together, I hope she will want to be with me, because last time we where dating I told her that I don't belong her her world, but I made a mistake hope she doen't hate me for it, I love her so much, I don't want to scare her off,_  
_I reckon we can make it this time, fates telling us somthing like we should be together. I mean wew did bump into each other out side a coffee shop. Gilmores love coffee. Should I ask her out or not._

* * *

As Dean drives Rory to work they talk. 5 minutes later they get to her work.

"We should catch up some time" Rory says  
_Dean thinks yes at least she want ot hang out with me at least thats a start i guess or does it mean she just wants to be friends, i am so confussed but I will hangout with Rory_

"Sure, Just txt or call me, I still have the same number, but here it is incase you don't" Dean replies. Rory gives Dean her phone number, cell number and address and he give her his.  
Rory hops out of his car.

"See you Dean, thanks for the ride" Rory tells Dean

"Thats ok, see you Rory" Dean replies

* * *

Rory runs in she has to take an elavator to the 10th floor which is where her the New York Times is, she gets there 2 minutes before the meeting.

"So you made it" Sandra says

"Your cutting it very fine Rory" Brian tells her

"Yeah I know, I had left my flat and got a cup of coffee and as I left on my way here my phone rang, and I was walking and talking on my phone not looking where I was going and I bumped into one of my old friends and I spilt my coffee all down my front of my top so  
I finished talikng on the phone and I realised the person I bumped into was my first and oldest boyfriend and my friend Dean offered me a ride to my flat and i go changed and then he dropped me off at work." Rory tells them

"Nice story Rory but we got to get into the meeting" Brian and Sandra both replies

* * *

It was time for the meeting and they all went in and they all sat in there normal sets then they handed out there assignments.  
Rory's and Brian's where the last 2 assignments left to hand out.

Rory I have 3 assignments for you, the first one you is that there is a new car sales business in New York and the owner wants an article written about his business, I think you will be the best on for this article, you will need to interview all the main staff  
including the owner himself, the president and the vice president, the business is called Forester Motors" Veronica tells Rory and she looks shocked and almost going to pass out.

"Did you says Forester?" Rory asks shakily  
_Rory thinks: I wonder if Dean works there maby it is a family business of his_

"Yes, Forester Motors and Brian will go with you to take photos of all the main people for the article" Victoria tell her and Rory smiles

"Is that ok Rory?" Veronica asks

"Yes, thats fine" Rory answers with a smile and keeps on smiling during the rest of the meeting.

"Also I got a phone call from a writter Jess Mariano who is on promoting his third novel and has personnely requested you to write the article, Brian is also going to go with you to takes photos at the book promotion of Jess Mariano's thrid novel." Victoria tells her  
_Rory thinks: so Jess wasn't joking about presonnely writing an article of his next book._

"Ok" Rory replies

"OK" Brian replies

"Also Rory I would like you to Interview with Mitchum Huntberger about Huntsberger Publishing Group. Its a hugh story, front page story" Veronica tells her Rory is very tense by the end

"Im sorry I can't, can you assign it to someone else" Rory says

"Why?" Veronica asks  
"I know you worked for him for a short time and you dated his son." Veronica says

"That just it and we didn't get along" Rory says "So please assign the article to someone else"

"Fine, I'll give it to Sandra then" Veronica says says

"Thanks" Rory says

* * *

Everyone leaves the meeting room and goes to there assignments.  
Victoria gives Rory and Brian the information for both assignments then give the Huntsberger story information to Sandra.  
They go to do the interviews for Forester Motors that morning after the meeting.  
Brian drives them to Forester Motors which is on 304 West 49th Street. Rory keeps on smiling.

"So we will be working together for this whole week" Brian says

"Yeah, I gusses we are" Rory replies sarcastically.

"So when Victora told you the business was Forester Motors, how come you reacted like you did then started to smile the whole time?" Brian asks

"Well as I told you, that Dean who I bumped into this morning that I dated him well his last names Forester, so I think he may work at this place" Rory tells him and continues to smile because she is so happy.

"How do you know he works there?" Brian questions her

"Well I don't know if he does, but he told me he worked at a car sales business, when we were talking this morning" Rory answers

* * *

When they get there Rory and Brian goes in to the Forester Moters.

She bumps into May (Deans mum), and John (Deans dad.)

Hi Rory, what brings you here?" May asks Rory but before Rory can reply John Deans father greets her

"Hey Rory, nice to see you again" John says to Rory

"Hi John, May" Rory smiles

"Are you here to see Dean, he meantioned that he bumped into you this morning and hasn't stopped smiling since" John tells Rory  
Rory thinks so Dean was happy to see me thats good but whats that mean does he like me or love me even or just glad Im back in his life as a friend

"Yes/No..." Rory says and get cut off by John again

"Yes or No, it's one or the other" John says

"So Dean works here?" Rory asks

"Yeah, Vice President of the company" John says  
_Rory thinks: so Dean does work here_

"So your here to see Dean or Not?" John asks again

"Sort of Im here with the New York Times with our photo guy Brian to do the article about this place" Rory tells John.

"Oh, I forgot about that, come through to my office Rory, hi Brian nice to meet you" John replies and shakes Brians hand

"Hi Mr Forester" Brian says

"Call me John" John says "This is my wife May" John says pointing to may

"Hi" Brian says to May

* * *

Rory and Brian go through to the office, Brian takes the photo then he stand ouside the room.  
Rory turns on the recorder and starts the interview Rory asks John about how he started up the the business, why he choose this place and all about his business plus other questions she is given for he to ask.  
After the interview Rory turns of the recorder and changes the tape.

"Hows your mum?" John asks

"Good, she got married to Luke about 2 months and half ago" Rory tells him

"I heard about that" John says  
"Well nice, seeing you agian Rory, hope to see you around more often" John tells Rory

"I'll try too, Nice seeing you agian John (Mr Forestor)" Rory says

"You should come over for dinner some time, I know that Dean's really missed you and so has Clara" John tells Rory  
Rory thinks so Dean missed me hey whats that mean in terms of friends or something else

"I'll see, I have been busy latley since I just got to New York about a month ago, still have unpacking to do and still getting use to being in one place more than a week" Rory replies

"Yeah I heard about you reporting on the Obama's Campaign Trail, well I will get Dean to ring you sometime to organise a dinner" John says

"Sure, see you John (Mr Forester)" Rory replies and shakes Mr Foresters hand

* * *

Rory leaves Johns office, John shows Rory to the next person to interview Brian takes the photo and she interviews them and turns the recorder at the end of each persons interviews and changes the tape and evenually John gets Rory to finally Interview Dean  
the vice president for the article. Rory gets to Dean's office and they go into the office.

"Hi Dean, im here to interview for the article about the business" Rory tells Dean

Dean looks up and Rory is standing in front of him "Hey Rory, we meet again, in a cleaner situation this time, must be fate or something" Dean replies and gets a chuckle and smile from her and Rory's checks go red.  
Dean thinks oh my god Rory's here at my work it must definitely be fate I wonder if she realizes that.

"Dean, this is Brian the photo guy, he is going to take your photo for the article" Rory explains

"Hi Dean, nice meeting you" Brian says

"Hi Brian nice meeting you too" Dean replies back

* * *

Brian takes Dean's picture then leaves the room and Rory starts to interview Dean.  
At the end of the inerview Rory turns the recorder off.  
The interveiw takes about 50 minutes.

"So I saw your mum and interviewed your dad, your dad mentioned that you saw me this morning and couldn't stop smiling, same with me I haven't been able to stop smiling either" Rory tells him

"Yeah I told them an Clara" Dean replies

"Also your dad invited me to dinner sometime" Rory tells him

"He Did?" Dean asks surprised

"Yeah, he said he was going to get you to ring me sometime to orgainse it since im busy at the moment" Rory tell Dean

"He must still really like you" Dean points out and Rory chuckles

"I know this isn't anything to do with the interview or dinner at your dad's, but I need your help with getting a car, I was wondering if you could help, since you sale cars here, but could we do it around 4pm when I get of work?" Rory asks

"Yeah sure, we are still open then" Dean tells Rory

"Thanks Dean, see you after i finish work because I have to get back to the office" Rory tells Dean  
_Dean thinks: this is my chance take it Dean asks her out, she can help but smile when you are around, she asked you to help her buy a car, go for it Dean._

* * *

Rory stands up about to leave when Dean speaks

"Rory will you go out with me tonight on a date?" Dean asks  
_Rory thinks: yes Dean asked Me out finally. This time nothing is going to break us up, I won't let it.  
_

"Yes, I will go out with you Dean, bye Dean" Rory shakes Deans hands, she also hugs him and smiles  
_Dean thinks: Oh my god she said yes and she hugged me, it is most difinatly fate_  
_Rory thinks: I hope he didn't mind me hugging him. I hope it ws ok  
_

"I will see you after work around 4pm" Dean replies and smiles

* * *

Rory leaves Dean's office smiling and goes back to work.  
Brian drives them back to work.

"Hello smiley, so what happened in Dean's office, you took ages in there and now your not listining to me at all" Brian says  
_Rory is in a daydream thinking about Dean and she is still smiling and all of a sudden gets pulled out by Brian's voice talking to her_

"What?" Rory ask after getting pulled out of her thoughts

"I said Rory, what happened in Dean's office you look ages" Brian says

"Did the interview, then we he asked my out on a date tonight" Rory tells Brian

"What did you says?" Brian asks

"I said yes of course" Rory tells him

* * *

When she gets back to work, she starts on her article.  
At 4pm Rory and Sandra finishes work.  
Rory is smiling and is in the elevator with Sandra.

"Hey Rory, If you keep smiling like that when the wind changes your face will be stuck like that" Sandra says

"Sandra, can you drop me of at Forester Motors?" Rory asks ignoring what Sandra just said

"Sure, why?" Sandra asks

"Meeting my friend Dean, he works there, his dad owns the place" Rory tells her

"So what you doing tonight?" Sandra asks

"Got a date with Dean" Rory tells him

"I thought you said he was a friend" Sandra replies confussed

"Yeah we are but that doesn't mean we can't become more does it" Rory tells her

"Whatever" Sandra says

* * *

Sandra drives Rory to Forester Motors and when she gets there she finds Dean who is in his office.  
Dean helps her find a car that is in her price range and Rory eventully buys a car with Dean's help.  
Rory pays for the car and walks with Dean back to the car.

"Thanks for your help Dean" Rory says

"Thanks ok Rory" Dean replies

"So what time do you want to meet up for our date?" Rory asks

"How about 7:00pm?" Dean asks

"Great see you then" Rory replies

"See you Rory and I'll pick you from your appartment arounf 7pm" Dean tells her

"Sure, see you then Dean" Rory replies

* * *

Rory gets the keys to the car thats she just brought and leaves the car yard with her new car.  
Rory drives back to her flat and parks her new car on the street outside her flat.  
Rory locks the car up and goes up to her flat.  
Rory goes to her flat and unlocks the door and goes in.

Her phone rings. Lorelai is on the phone and Rory answers it.

"Hey kid, how was your day at work?" Lorelai asks

"Been very interesting, bumped into Dean this morning twice" Rory tells her mum

"So tell me what happened?" Lorelai asks

"On my way to work this morning and I was getting a cup of daily coffee on my way to work and I was on the phone to Jess talking about his book promotion and I bumped into Dean and spilt my coffee down my top so Dean offered to drop me back to my flat to get  
changed then he dropped me off at work becuase I was running late, then the second time was when I had to interview him and his dad John for an article about the car business John owns. and by the way John (Dean's dad) says hi" Rory informs her mum

"So do they live in New York" Lorelai asks

"Well, Dean does, I think John and May may live in New York, I mean I didn't ask Dean's parents, Also brought a new car" Rory tells her mum

"Well you did need a new car" Lorelai says

"Oh and I almost got assigned to do an article on Mitchum but thankfully enough I got out off it" Rory says

"Wow, so anything else to report?" Lorelai asks

"Also when I was talking to John after the interview he invited me around for dinner sometime and he heard about me reporting on Obama's Campaign Trail" Rory tell Lorelai and her mum chuckles.

"Well he must like you" Lorelai informs her  
_Rory thinks: Wow has mum been talking to Dean because he said the same thiing_

"That's funny Dean said the same thing, are you too talking to one another or something" Rory asks

"No but if Dean said it, it must be true then" Lorelai says

"So hows the Inn doing?" Rory asks

"Good, Where very busy for the next few months, also before I forget to tell you April is going to be Living Stars Hollow Now" Lorelai tells her

"Luke will like that, when is she comming" Rory asks

"She actually here now, she planning on enrolling in Chilton" Lorelai informs Rory

"When Does she find out if she gets in?" Rory asks

"Maby in a few weeks hopefully" Lorelai says

"Well let me know" Rory replies

"I sure will, So what you up to night kid?" Lorelai asks

"Im going out on a date with Dean, he's picking me up at 7pm" Rory tells her

"What? you have a date with Dean tonight, when did this happen?" Lorelai asks

"Have you not been listening to me I bumped into Dean twice to day, he asked me out just before I left to go back to work" Rory tells her mum

"Ok, well have a nice night with Dean on your date Rory, tell me everthing aboiut it tomorrow" Lorelai tells her

"Ok, well, I really have to go, need to call Jess back, because I hung up on him this morning" Rory tell her mum

"See you sweetie" Lorelai says

"Yeah , see you mum, say hi to Luke and April for me" Rory says

"I will, Bye Rory" Lorelai replies

Rory hangs up the phone then rings Jess back from this morning.

* * *

"Hi Jess, sorry about this morning, ended up running nearly late for work" Rory tells Jess

"Thats ok Rory I didn't want you to end up to late for work, as I was saying about the book promotion this morning..." Jess says before Rory cuts Jess off

"Yeah, I know, im writing an article for the newpaper" Rory replies

"I know, I asked for you to write an article, it will be in New York at 12pm Friday" Jess tell Rory and Rory is looking at the clock on the wall

"I'll see you there Jess, But sorry to cut the chat short agian but I have to go, im going out tonight on a date, so I will talk to you on Friday, if not earlier"

"You have a date tonigh, whos it with?" Jess asks

"Yes I do, but I don't think you will want to know who it is with" Rory says

"Rory just tell me, you know I have moved on I just want to make sure they are good enough for you" Jess says

"Thanks for your concern Jess but he is good for me" Rory says

"Please tell me it isn't that blonde jerk from yale?" Jess asks

"No it isn't and his name is Logan. Im going to on a Date with Dean" Rory says getting mad at the end  
_Jess thinks: god I hate Dean, why would she date him again, I know she loved him, i never knew she still had feelings for that guy but for Rory's sake I act like im ok with it she deserves to be happy at least its not Logan_

"Well see you Rory, have a nice time on you date with Dean" Jess replies trying to sound happy for her

"Bye Jess" Rory says a little surprised that Jess is ok with her dating Dean again  
_Rory thinks: I guess that Jess has actually moved on_

* * *

Rory hangs up the phone, she looks at the clock again and it is 6pm, she needs to get ready, Rory puts her clothes in a washing machine including the blouse that she spilt the coffee on.  
Rory hops in the shower and gets ready for meeting Dean.  
She has a wash, gets dressed, puts on her makeup and lipstick.  
By the time Rory has gotten ready it is 6:40pm. Dean will almost there.

At 7:00pm on the dot there is a knock at the door.  
Rory opens the door to her appartment and Dean is standing there all dressed up nice.

"Hello Rory, you look nice, you ready to go?" Dean asks

"Yes, lets go and you look nice too" Rory answers

* * *

Rory grabs her bag and flat key she locks the flat and they leave  
Dean drives them to Le Rivage restaurant on 340, 46th Street.  
Rory and Dean get to the restaurant and they go in.

"Table reserved for 2 people under last name Forester" Dean tells the waiter

"Right this way, Mr Forester" The waiter replies leading the way to a table

The waiter shows them to a table that Dean had reserved, they sit down at the table and a few minutes later they order their dinner.

* * *

While they are waiting for there dinner Rory and Dean talk.

"So how is Clara, What is she up to these days?" Rory asks

"She is good, she is still doing horse ridding occasionally, she has just started at a new job at Harper Architectural firm as a junior assistant" Dean tells Rory

"Is she enjoying it?" Rory asks

"Well, she just been there one week, but so far she is" Dean answers

"Thats good" Rory says

"Does your dad, mum and sister live in New York?" Rory asks

"Odd question but yes" Dean tells her

"So how is your family Rory?" Dean asks

"Good, Luke, married Lorelai before I moved here as I said this morning, my dad Christopher is married to Sherry, they got married not Long after my graduation and they have a daughter GiGI who is 7 years old and has started her 3rd year at school and she is  
just loving it, The Dragonfly Inn where my mum, Sookie and Micheal work which Sooke and my mum own has been doing pretty well, also April Luke daughter is now living with them instead of New Mexico and she is planning on going to Chilton if she gets in" Rory tells Dean

"That's good, and Jess what he doing?" Dean asks  
_Rory thinks: why would Dean meation Jess I mean they never got along_

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to meantion Jess at all, well Jess is living in Phillidelphia, he share an Appartment with 2 guys Chris and Matt and he works with them at a publishing house called Truncheon Books and his friend and work mate Matt is engaged and Chris  
his other friend is dating a friend I know when I was working as a Reporter on Obama's Campaign Trail after I graduated from Yale" Rory tells Dean

* * *

"Did I tell you about the Obama's Campaign Trail?" Rory asks

"No, I don't remember you saying anything about it" Dean replies

"Well after I garduated from Yale I originally applied for jobs at newspapers including my dream job at the New York Times but I didn't get it, but I did get other offers for other but I ended  
up turning them down at the time holding out for the job at the New York Times, then a few months later I got offered a reporting job on Obama's Campaign Trail from a guy I wrote some articles  
for and online magazine, I took it so I was doing that for the last past year so I was moving countries and citys every week or so some even a couple days then when I finially came home my Mum and  
Luke got married because they wanted me there, then I got the job at the New York Times." Rory tells him

"So how was it reporting on Obama's Campaign Trail?" Dean asks

"It was ok, but we were moving around every week, some time it we where in some places for ony a day or two, so glad i've stoped moving around now, it got exhausting after a while, but made some great friends" Rory tells him

"I bet it would of been hard being away from home that long" Dean says

"It was but I got a few holidays, breaks durning it and went home to vist Stars Hollow" Rory tells him

"A funny thing happened today, I was talking on the phone to Jess this after noon when I got home and when I was ending the call, I told Jess I was going out on a date with you and Jess was oddly calm about it" Rory tells Dean

"Thats doesn't sound like Jess" Dean replies

"Thats what I thought" Rory tells Dean

* * *

Just then Brent and Sandra walk into the Le Rivage restaurant where Rory and Dean is, they walk by the table where Rory and Dean is sitting.

"Hey Rory" Brent says

"Hey Rory, funny seeing you here" Sandra says

"Hey Sandra, Brent, this is Dean" Rory tells them

"Hi Dean, nice to meet you" Sandra and Brent both say

"Nice to meet both of you too" Dean replies

"So is this the Dean you bumped into this morning?" Sandra asks and Rory chuckles.

"Yes, the one and only" Dean replies

"So he's the reason your have been smiling all day and that's why Brian has been calling you smiley since you got back from the Interviews this morning" Sandra says to Rory and Dean chuckles

"Well nice meeting you Dean, we'll see you at work tomorrow Rory" Sandra and Brent say

"Nice meeting you too, both of you" Dean replies

"See you at work" Rory replies back to Sandra and Brent

* * *

Sandra and Brent leave and sit at there table, a few tables away from Rory and Dean.

"So what does Sandra and Brent do?" Dean asks

"They both work at The New York Times, Sandra covers the entertainment and Brent covers crime, violence, law type articale and I cover mainly politics and features also sometimes other areas as well" Rory tells Dean

Rory thinks now im going to get hell at work about this date tomorrow by Sandra, Brent and maby even Brian

* * *

There dinner comes to the table few seconds later and they start eating it and they continute talking.

"So what is Paris up to these days, do you see her at all?" Dean asks

"Her and Doyle her boyfriend frfrom college lives in Chicago now, he works as a journalist as well, he works at the Chicago Sun Times newpaper, and Paris has been doing her Resedency at Chicago Mercy Hospital and Medical Centre. I have seen  
them about 10 times since Yale" Rory tells Dean

"I used to live in Chcago before I moved to Stars Hollow, Conneticut, Remember" Dean tell Rory

"Yeah I remember you told me that when you first meet me" Rory says smiling remember that memory of them

"Im glad we did this Rory, im so sorry about what happened that night I left at your grandparents house, it just that night, it felt that you where slipping away from me again, im sorry, I knew the next day that I made a hugh mistake, I was going to come see you that next day to apologize but I got scared that you would not want to talk to me and that you hated me" Dean tells Rory

"Im sorry I made you feel that way I really am, when you asked me out today I made a promise to me that I don't wont anything to break us up ever again" Rory tells Dean

"I don't wont anything to break us up ever again" Dean replies

"About that night at my grandmothers place none of it was your fault, it was all mine, I know my grandparents never really got to really know and I could never hate you, I was upset and had a very bad hangover that next day but I was the one who should of tryed harder, not you" Rory says

"I sorry too" Dean says

When they finish there dinner, Dean pays for there dinner then he droves back to Rory's flat and he walked her to her door.

* * *

He cames into her flat and they sit on her sofa and have a cup of coffee and talk some more.

"I need to tell you something Rory, I still love you" Dean tells Rory and kiss her on the lips

"I still love you too Dean" Rory tells him then kisses him back

At about 10:00pm he left and went back to his appartment.

"See you Dean" Rory says

"See you Rory" Dean says

Rory and Dean hug and Rory walks Dean to the outside to her building, she kisses him and he leaves in his car back to his flat.  
She goes back into her building to her flat and she unlocks the door to her flat and goes in. She then locks the doors and goes to bed.

_______________

* * *

_

_**Would Like To Know What You Think Of My Story, So Please Read And Review**_

**_Thanks For Reading And Reviewing This Story. The Story Will Be Updated Gradually._**

The Next Chapter Should Be Uploaded In A Few Days Hopfullly.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just Ive been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories:  
**  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Glmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories Im Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed**

* * *

**Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

**Note To All Readers My Pen name has changed to AddictedToGilmoreGirls**


End file.
